


magic

by drabble factory (babyki)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyki/pseuds/drabble%20factory
Summary: High-level executive Lee Hoseok never would’ve guessed that he’d become a repeat visitor at the Blue Moon nightclub.





	magic

High-level executive Lee Hoseok never would’ve guessed that he’d become a repeat visitor at the Blue Moon nightclub. 

In his defense, the first time, _that_ first time, the definitive moment when his whole life changed, was all the fault of his coworkers. They had dragged him out of the office one night when they had all stayed behind late to finish up an important project, insisting that he needed to let loose, to unwind. 

Blue Moon was right down the street, known for catering to high-end clientele such as themselves. Hoseok had gone along just to please his friends, certain that it would be a one-time thing. He was wrong. He hadn’t been ready for _Kihyun_. 

Yoo Kihyun. The most popular, most expensive dancer at the club. A being of exquisite, extraordinary beauty the likes of which Hoseok had never before seen in his life. 

But Kihyun was more than just beautiful. There was this look in his eyes that immediately drew Hoseok in, a look that pulled Hoseok into his trance, a look that spoke of wisdom and wit and pure magic behind his beautiful eyes. And yes, after that fateful night, Hoseok was certainly deep under Kihyun’s spell. 

Now, Hoseok’s here again, here at Blue Moon. His sixth visit in the past two weeks. This time, it’s a Saturday night, and it’s nearing midnight, and he’s alone. He can’t blame his friends, he can’t blame the stress of work. This was entirely his own choice, entirely his own _desire_. 

Kihyun is working the room when Hoseok arrives, dancing in circles all around the patrons, clothed in nothing but a tiny pair of silk, petal-pink panties and a matching silk choker around his throat. 

As Hoseok takes a seat near the back, Kihyun notices him immediately and saunters towards him like a cat. This is the usual routine, by now. Hoseok shows up, Kihyun gives him a bit of attention, will dance for him up close or squeeze his prominent biceps, then go off to entertain another guest while Hoseok nurses a drink and watches him. 

What Hoseok isn’t prepared for in the slightest, however, is Kihyun climbing into his lap, straddling Hoseok’s thighs and gripping onto the back of the chair over Hoseok’s shoulders. Hoseok’s heart stops in his chest as Kihyun looks down at him, blinking slowly, smirking, his eyes half-lidded and seductive. It had happened so fast, and Kihyun hardly weighs anything at all. 

“You’re alone tonight,” Kihyun murmurs, and it’s the first time that Hoseok has heard his voice. 

In fact, Kihyun has never been this close to him before, has certainly never done something like _this_. It’s always been heated looks and batting eyes, little kisses blown to Hoseok across the room or a coy wink sent Hoseok’s way as Kihyun danced around the metal pole on the stage. 

This...this is completely new. 

Hoseok swallows hard, his hands timidly gripping Kihyun’s hips. Kihyun’s voice is beautiful. As Kihyun murmurs little nothings, Hoseok feels it work through him in a silky, smooth wave like music, like a caress, and Hoseok is about to respond, but Kihyun cuts him off, cupping Hoseok’s face in his hands and kissing him full and deep as both of their eyes instinctively slip closed. 

The kiss lasts forever and is over too quickly. When Kihyun pulls away and they both open their eyes, Kihyun is still gripping onto Hoseok’s face, and Hoseok’s eyes widen, because Kihyun’s lips are red and swollen, breathtaking, and Hoseok can’t quite believe what just happened. 

And what happens next, that’s even more unbelievable. Kihyun tilts his head slightly as he cradles Hoseok’s face, looking right into Hoseok’s eyes, and he keeps his lips parted as he starts to roll his hips on Hoseok’s lap. 

This kind of thing isn’t exactly unheard of at Blue Moon. But it usually happens in the back rooms, and it usually costs a small fortune. And yet, here’s Kihyun, undulating back and forth on Hoseok’s lap, wearing nothing but what must be the thinnest pair of panties in the world. 

Hoseok’s head spins, his body growing hot and all of that heat rushing south. He’s still getting over Kihyun climbing into his lap, and the kiss, and now, _this_ is happening. 

Kihyun’s hands move to thread through Hoseok’s hair as he rolls up and down Hoseok’s thighs, his ass rubbing right over Hoseok’s crotch over and over and over again. He maintains eye contact with Hoseok the entire time, starts making these soft little noises, little whines, little whimpers. It’s when he starts to actually bounce that Hoseok lets out a low, deep groan, his arms winding around Kihyun’s tiny waist and up his back to pull him in closer, Kihyun’s hands returning to Hoseok’s face as he curls inward and down. 

Hoseok wonders if he’s dreaming. The heat between them, the pressure, it builds and builds and builds, and it feels too intense to be real as they exchange moans and shaky breaths, keeping their gazes locked like they’ll die if either looks away. 

But then, as Hoseok is suddenly overcome with waves of pleasure, as his underwear grows hot and wet and sticky with the burst of his climax, he nearly collapses, Kihyun pulling Hoseok’s head in to rest on his chest and keep him steady, Kihyun petting Hoseok’s hair as Hoseok wheezes, coming down from his high in a rushing spiral. 

Kihyun is murmuring something to him, but Hoseok can’t make out the words. He feels like his soul has left his body. And then, Kihyun is getting up, climbing off of his lap like nothing had happened. Hoseok lifts his head weakly just in time to meet Kihyun’s eyes as Kihyun takes one of Hoseok’s hands between his, slipping him a piece of paper. 

Hoseok already knows that it’s Kihyun’s phone number. He’ll look at that later. 

Right now, he can only look at Kihyun’s sparkling, magic eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are love ;;;; ❤️come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
